The Fate of the Universe
by deadsouls48
Summary: The fate of the universe rests in the hands of Sora, Roxas, and Riku. Will the 3 of them be able to save the universe from darkness? Or is the universe doomed to be trapped in darkness? Read and find out!


Fanfic 3

It was a cold night in The World That Never Was… and the fate of the universe hung in the balance. The seemingly never-ending battle between light and darkness was finally coming to a close. 3 boys, Sora… Roxas… Riku. These were the three chosen by the light to lead the final charge against the darkness. It was up to them to dispel the darkness from the far reaches of the universe.

The three of them stood in front of Memory's Skyscraper, where they were met by an army of Neoshadows. The three boys brandished their weapons, and the battle began. Seemingly with ease, the 3 of them plowed through the Neoshadows without even breaking a sweat. But the real challenge was yet to come.

As the last of the Neoshadows were slain, 3 portals of darkness appeared over the skyscraper, and three men stepped from out of the darkness. Their names were Xemnas, Saiix, and Xigbar. They were the final 3 members of an organization known as Organization XIII. Not mincing any words, Sora, Roxas, and Riku ran up the skyscraper, and the battle began once more.

Roxas decided to take on Xigbar, and he knew he was in for a fight. Xigbar had the ability to control space, and he used it to warp all over the place, not to mention his arrowguns, which could hit him from anywhere. Xigbar quickly warped into a favorable sniping position on the wall of the skyscraper, and began firing a barrage of bullets at Roxas. Roxas blocked them all, and began to charge at Xigbar. But he warped away from that location and appeared at the top of the skyscraper once more.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get close to him, Roxas decided to try and reflect his shots back at him so he would get a chance to attack. As Xigbar, fired his guns once more, Roxas knocked them back with amazing speed and power. Xigbar couldn't manage to dodge all of the reflected bullets, and Roxas seized his chance. With immense power, he cut through Xigbar, and he began to fade away into a dark mist.

Riku decided to take on Saiix, which wasn't that great of a decision. Saiix drew power from the moon, and unfortunately for Riku, there was full moon shining in the night sky. Saiix also wielded a powerful weapon known as a claymore, and was able to use its crushing power to bring down his opponents with ease. But Riku was no ordinary opponent. He possessed a vast amount of strength, and he was about to show Saiix what he was truly made of. The two of them clashed with one another, over and over again. Riku began to gain the upper hand, and Saiix had no choice but to release his full power.

His body glowed a bright blue, and he began to create massive shockwaves that spread throughout Memory's Skyscraper, their power shaking everything in their path. But Riku wasn't afraid. He jumped over the shockwaves, and with all of his might, he stabbed his sword through the chest of Saiix, and he also disappeared in a cloud of dark mist.

Now it was down to Sora and Xemnas. The two of them stared at each other, eyes ablaze with hatred. They ran to one another, and their battle began. Xemnas had the ability to control nothingness itself, and used light sabers to quickly deal with his enemies. The two clashed swords over and over again, and Sora proved to be more than a match for Xemnas. But Xemnas had a plan. He let Sora charge at him, and right when Sora was about to finish him, Xemnas grabbed him with his Ethereal Chains, and trapped him inside and Ethereal Prison, which drained the energy from Sora rapidly.

Sora struggled desperately to break free from the prison, but this proved to be in vain, for his strength continued to drain. Roxas and Riku were desperately trying to help Sora, but they were stopped by two of Xemnas' clones. They fought with all their might, but the clones were strong, and they kept them from reaching Sora. As the last of Sora's strength began to fade, he remembered that he swore t o rid the universe of darkness, and in its place would be an undying light that would never fade away. He realized that he couldn't give up, for the fate of the worlds of the universe were hanging in the balance.

Suddenly, his clothes became a bright white, and his sword split into two, and the swords began to circle around his body. With this renewed strength, Sora broke through the Ethereal Prison, and began to assault Xemnas with a flurry of strikes from his swords. Xemnas tried to stop the onslaught, but he was unable to stop Sora. Sora showed him no mercy, and Xemnas was forced to simply close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Sora began to draw energy from the battlefield. His plan was to charge a beam of light and fire it at Xemnas. Roxas and Riku also gave their energy to Sora, in order to make sure Xemnas was done for. After gathering the remaining energy, Sora fired the beam, and Xemnas was vaporized by the intensity of the blast.

Exhausted, the 3 boys fell to the ground and sighed. The war between light and darkness had finally come to a close, and the 3 boys finally realized their dream. A bright light shone in the sky, and the boys were revitalized. They looked to the sky, and hoped for a better future within the light.

And so, the battle between light and darkness was over, and the worlds of the universe could finally rest in peace…


End file.
